Can This Last Forever
by beattleslover230
Summary: Eli wants to purpose to Clare, but is Clare ready for the commitment?


**This is most likely going to be a ONE-SHOT. I hope you enjoy, and I know I haven't updated Bullet Proof Love in a while… I have NO idea for what to happen next. But, I don't wanna abandon the story so hopefully I'll get inspiration soon. I hope you enjoy. And REVIEW! **

*Eli's POV*

Today I was finally going to purpose to Clare. We had been dating for a little over 4 years, and, I don't think I can wait any longer to not purpose. I want to call her my wife, be able to fully express how much I love her, and make a family with her. But, they're one little roadblock in my mind. What if she's not ready? I don't know what I'd do if she said no, I know for sure I'd be a wreck. I flatten my dress pants as I continued my thoughts.

*Clare's POV*

"I'm so happy for you Fiona!" I squealed with joy as she told me her and Adam were trying to have a child. After Adam's surgery, he couldn't be happier that he could finally give Fiona the one thing he couldn't before, a family. They had looked into adoption but since Adam was already getting the surgery, they decided to wait.

"Thank you Clare. So, has Eli been hinting at anything lately?" I knew exactly were this conversation was going. Fiona would always ask me if Eli had purposed, I thought finally she would stop and just wait until I told her myself but that girl is very persistent.

"No Fi, he hasn't." I told her, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. I didn't want anyone to know that it hurt to watch all my friends get married, have families, and a home. Sometimes, it felt like a huge slap in the face to hear, yet another one of my friends was pregnant or getting married. Only I knew that deep down inside I wanted that to be me. To excitedly show my friends my engagement ring, or show them my slowly growing tummy. Then I couldn't explain all the joy that would come to finally have my wedding day come. To see my soon-to-be-husband waiting for me at the alter, looking at me with so much love I could melt on the spot. Or finally hold my child. I knew those would be the best days of my life, was it bad for me to want that?

"Clare- it will happen. Eli loves you more than anything; it's just a matter of time okay. Be patient with him, Eli has a hard time fully committing to people, you know that. Just give him some time." I knew after Fi said that, that she had detected the slight bit of pain in my voice.

"And what if he doesn't? Fi, what if he doesn't want to marry me?" I asked, completely horrified. I know if I found out he didn't, that would be like him jabbing a knife in my heart and twisting the handle.

"Clare! Stop freaking yourself out. Of course Eli wants to marry you! Maybe he's trying to figure out the perfect time to do it. As far as you've told me, Eli likes to make everything as special as possible. Give him some time."

"Your right Fi, I'm freaking out about nothing. Listen, Id love to chat some more but Eli wants to take me out tonight. I've got to go get ready." Me and Fiona exchanged goodbyes and hugs. It was currently 5:05 pm. I still had 2 hours before Eli picked me up. I hope going on a date with Eli will put me in a better mood.

*Eli's POV*

"I can't do it Adam! If she says no…. I don't even wanna think about what would happen if that happened. I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it…"

"ELI! Stop saying that. You have to do it; you don't want to wait too long to purpose. Anyways everything's already set up, you cant back down now." I guess I just have to face my fears and do it. Me and Adam talked some more and then I told him I had to go get ready. It was currently 6:00. An hour until I picked up Clare. I took a shower and got dressed into a grey button down, black slacks, black dress shoes, and I red tie. I knew how much Clare loved this tie. It was finally time for me to leave; I put the purple velvet box in my pocket and wiped my sweaty palms on my dress pants.

"Chill Goldsworthy, it's just Clare. You got this" after my little pep talk I hopped into Morty and drove to Clare's apartment.

*Clare's POV*

I put on my blue satin dress. It had a sweet heart top and stopped a smidge above my knees. I put on tan heels and some strawberry flavored lip gloss. I added a little bit of shimmery eye shadow and mascara. I curled my curls a little and added some hairspray. Put on some vanilla perfume and grabbed my purse as I heard knocking on the door. I opened the door to a very nervous Eli, gave me a smirk and handed me some flowers he picked up on the way. I smiled and said "thank you" as I smelled the lilacs.

"Clare you look very beautiful tonight. Are you ready to go?" I blushed at his comment and nodded my head. I locked my door and turned around and gave Eli a kiss. He happily obliged and responded quickly, deepening the kiss. I pulled away and smiled. He put his hand on my lower back as we walked to Morty.

We pulled up to a very fancy Italian restaurant and I couldn't help but notice that there were no cars in the parking lot. I gave Eli a confused look and he just smirked. He parked Morty and got out, jogged over to my side and opened my door. I got out as he shut the door, then he put his arm around me as we walked to the restaurant.

"Eli, are you sure it's open. It looks like it's closed. We can alwa-"

"Edwards, of course it's open. Just… trust me okay." I nodded my head and gave his cheek a peck. I noticed Eli's cheeks become tinted with a sight blush. I giggle and snuggled into his side. Eli opened the door and held it open for me. As I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. The lights were dimmed and there was one table in the middle of the restaurant. Candles and rose petals were all over the room. I could feel my heart swell at the sight. I can't believe Eli went to so much trouble for me. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Ready to sit down?" he asked gently in my ear. I nodded. He held out his hand for me to take, I gladly took it. We reached the table and he pulled my chair out for me, I sat down. And he sat down afterwards. We grabbed the menus laid out on the table.

"Order anything that your heart desires sweetheart." I couldn't help but have tears well up in my eyes. Eli quickly noticed the light film of tears in my eyes. And rushed over to me; his face full of concern.

"Sweetheart, hey what's wrong? Do you not like anything? We can go somewhere else and bring it back, or eat whatever you want or-"but I stopped him early and gave him a kiss. At first he was still but then began to respond. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for me to open my mouth. I obliged and our tongues wrestled for awhile. Eventually, we had to stop for air. We pulled away breathlessly, panting slightly, staring deeply into each other eyes.

"Eli, I love it. I love everything. The restaurant, candles, rose petals, and of course- you. I love you Eli. Thank you so much for this special dinner. I just can't believe everything you must have had to do for this to happen."

"I love you too Clare. And you're always worth it, don't think otherwise. I'm thrilled you like this. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Love you, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you love it sweetheart. Lets order, shall we?" I giggled and nodded. Eli took his seat and clapped his hands loudly. A waiter appeared. We ordered and began to talk about anything and everything. After a few laughs and sarcastic comments late, are food came. We ate are food. We left the restaurant after sharing a piece of extra chocolate cake.

"Are you ready for an adventure Edwards?" I giggled and nodded. Eli began to drive away and I took in the scenery. It looked like we were driving to the woods.

"Eli… where are we going?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you Edwards, not gonna happen." We kept driving for about a half an hour. Then I realized where we were.

"Eli, were at the abandoned church." I smiled softly. He smirked and led me to the church. I gasped at what I saw. There were lights everywhere and a big blanket with pillows on the ground. I noticed a CD player. Eli jogged over and turned it on and 'Tonight I Love You' by The Latency came on.

"Care to dance, Clare?" I took his hand. We began to sway back and forth, I rested my head on Eli's chest as he pushed my curls behind my ear. He placed a loving kiss on my forehead as he tightened his arms around my waist. I sighed, completely mesmerized by the moment. After a few song changes 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith came on. I noticed Eli's grip began to loosen, I looked up at him. I gave him a kiss and he deepened it. I smiled into the kiss, and then he pulled away. He took his grip off my waist completely. I gave him a confused look. Then he did something unexpected, he put his hand in his pocket and got down on one knee. He looked into my eyes and all I saw was pure love.

"Clare Dianne Edwards, you are my best friend. I love you with all my heart, with all my being. We haven't always had it easy, but, we always managed to pull through the rough times. I know that when I ask you this, I will never regret it. I want you to know I would do anything for you and in return I just want one thing. Clare, will you marry me?" I gasped and watched as he pulled a purple velvet box containing a sapphire ring with a gold band. He looked up at me and I swear, I almost felt my knees give out.

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes, Eli I will marry you!" he slowly slid the ring on the ring finger and I pulled him up and gave him a passionate kiss full of love, he returned it with as much love and passion. I knew in that moment that Eli and I were meant to be together, forever. We kept kissing each other, trying to hold our breaths as long as possible. We pulled away trying to capture our breaths back. Eli put his hand of my cheek and rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"I love you Clare. Now and forever."

"I love you too Eli. Now and forever."

I smiled and he smiled back and we fell into a night full passion and pure love.


End file.
